wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQs
Q: If I grow to a LRIG whose level or limit is lower than my current LRIG, what happens to my SIGNI? **A: All of your SIGNI with a level higher than your current LRIG are sent to the trash. Then, if the total level of your SIGNI still exceeds your LRIG's limit, move your SIGNI on the field to the trash until they don't exceed your LRIG's limit. *Q: If I run out of cards in my deck, what happens? **A: See the Refresh page. *Q: What do limiting conditions do? **A: Limiting conditions prevent you from playing a SIGNI or using an ARTS or spell with that restriction if you do not have the correct LRIG. They do not prevent you from putting that card into your deck, and they do not prevent you from using that card's Life Burst abilities. *Q: What happens when lower power SIGNI attacks higher power SIGNI? Also, can a lower power SIGNI banish a downed higher power SIGNI? **A: When a SIGNI of low power attacks SIGNI of higher power, the attacking SIGNI is downed because it attacked, but nothing else happens without extra abilities being applied (such as Code Anti Vimana). **Only by abilities can a lower power SIGNI banish a higher power SIGNI. Up or Down state is entirely ignored. *Q: Some cards that decrease power specify that SIGNI with power 0 are less are banished, while others do not. Do all of them banish SIGNI, or only the ones with reminder text? **A: It is a game rule, not part of the card's ability, that SIGNI with power 0 or less are banished. Thus, all cards that decrease power can banish SIGNI. *Q: Can I put a SIGNI into play that exceeds my LRIG's level or limit if I put it onto the field with an ability such as Reverse Summon or Wish Crisis? **A: No. It is important to note that the SIGNI never enters the field in the first place: for example, you may not put Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering onto the field, use its ability, and then put it into the trash because it exceeds your LRIG's level or limit. *Q: A card does not indicate what area of the game its abilities apply, such as Midoriko, Abundant Girl Type Three. Does that mean their abilities are applied to the entire game? **A: No. When there is no specifically indicated area of the game for an ability to apply, it is assumed to apply only to that which exists currently on the field and in play: Midoriko, Abundant Girl Type Three will only apply +2000 power to Sky Beast and Earth Beast SIGNI on the field. **As opposed to Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko, who indicates with the exception of the Ener Zone, all SIGNI become black. *Q: A SIGNI has the ability "Unaffected by... effects." What exactly does this mean? **A: The SIGNI with that ability is unaffected by the following types of effects: **#Power or Text Changing Effects **#*The SIGNI's power cannot be increased or decreased. The SIGNI cannot gain nor lose abilities. **#Moving Effects **#*The SIGNI cannot be banished by effects, moved to the trash nor hand by effects, or moved to another SIGNI zone by effects. The SIGNI may still be banished by battle. **#Status Changing Effects **#*The SIGNI is is unaffected by effects which change the color of the SIGNI, or the Up-Down status of the SIGNI, or freeze the SIGNI.